Angeles sin Paraíso
by Tony Duran
Summary: Daryl Dixon siempre se culpó de la muerte de Beth, en su conciencia cargara siempre el haber hecho algo más que solo protegerla, un sentimiento inconcluso, contradictorio, algo que su corazón en el fondo no ha confesado. Mientras tanto otro par de supervivientes hacen su aparición de forma paralela, mismos que salvan la vida de aquella chica... El angel de Daryl... Beth Greene.
1. Estamos Bien

_Camino a Washington ( Alrededor de las 10:00 hrs)_

Pensaban que todo estaba terminado, quizá ahora tendrían que luchar por la verdadera supervivencia aunada a la pelea contra los caminantes que los seguían. Estaban acostumbrados a sus rugidos, el arrastrar apaciguado y torpe de cada uno de ellos esperando alcanzarlos para darse un festín que seguramente no habían tenido en meses.

Eso ahora no importaba, simplemente no lo consideraban prioritario.

Los estaban siguiendo a paso lento, mientras ellos con su mirada fija en el horizonte esperaban encontrar algún sitio donde pudieran descansar, quizá buscar algo que cazar para alimentarse y pasar la noche montando un sinfín de guardias en territorio que no consideraban seguro. No era conveniente que aquellos caníbales los persiguieran por mucho tiempo; tarde o temprano la moraleja tan sonada del conejo y la tortuga terminaría aplicándose como una ley absoluta. Si bien aquellos monstros eran torpes, también eran constantes.

Rick Grimmes iba como siempre a la cabeza, a unos pasos más de diferencia que todos marcando como siempre el liderazgo de quien en algún momento fuera Sheriff de su pueblo. Carl sostenía a la pequeña Judith en brazos con la mirada taciturna, fría, como si aquel jovencito no hubiese conocido jamás la inocencia al tener que endurecerse a temprana edad para hacerse cargo de su hermana y de sí mismo.

Todos los demás caminaban al mismo paso, Michonne con su gélida actitud sosteniendo con su mano izquierda la vaina de su espada por si en algún momento dado llegaba a necesitarla. No deseaba pelear, el cansancio, el hastío de recorrer varios kilómetros sin sentido no le ofrecían más que falsas esperanzas. Sasha la acompañaba de su lado empuñando a pausas sus manos a causa de la impotencia, aún no podía concebir el reciente fallecimiento de su hermano. Volteaba de reojo mirando a Noah de soslayo culpándolo inconscientemente de aquella pérdida.

Abraham y Lupita caminaban unos pasos detrás de ellos preguntándose si en verdad lo lograrían, se podía apreciar el enrojecimiento en los curtidos pómulos de aquel hombre tan solo comparado con el tono de su cabello. Se sentía impotente, fracasado, culpable por haber llevado a un farsante a una misión suicida donde habían perdido a muchos hombres. Por algun motivo aún deseaba estrangular a Eugene a causa de su charlatanería.

El grupo de sobrevivientes avanzaba a paso lento, hasta que por fin se detuvieron para hacer frente a los caminantes donde Sasha por poco perdía la cordura haciendo una completa aniquilación de todos. Era comprensible su rabia, su enojo, el creer que todo estaría bien junto a su hermano después de haber presenciado tanta mierda en los últimos meses. Michonne fue la encargada de detenerla forzándola a poner los pies en la tierra y mostrarle la situación precaria en la que se encontraban si no lograba dominarse.

La guerrera de rastas no deseaba una confrontación, pues aunque todo el grupo la consideraba una mujer letal, tan silenciosa como una cobra negra y tan ágil con su arma podían asegurar que era la única capaz de mediar las cosas ante tantas opiniones encontradas y un grupo que distaba millares de veces en el común acuerdo. Mientras tanto Maggie tenía que soportar el cargo de conciencia de Gabriel; el sacerdote cobarde que salvó su pellejo antes que a sus feligreses.

Glenn decidió no hablar mucho con ella, sabía que su momento de duelo tenía que sufrirlo a su manera, y aunque no hubiese derramado lágrimas tenía por bien sentado que su espacio para el luto era indefinido. Había perdido a su padre y a su hermana en un tiempo demasiado corto.

Más allá de todo el grupo se encontraba el hombre de la ballesta, la mano derecha de Rick Grimmes con quien definitivamente contaba para los casos difíciles; caminantes, vivos, siempre estaba alerta preparando una flecha acertada ante cualquier eventualidad emergente. Le había crecido el cabello un poco, y a pesar de ser desalineado, aquel hombre renegado tenía estilo, su propia forma de ver la vida junto a una coraza fuerte que impedía a otros ver incluso su lado humano.

Para todos, Daryl Dixon era el hombre sin miedo, pero para una persona que llegó a conocerlo de cerca, tan solo era un hombre temeroso de su propio pasado. Solo permitió que dos de ellas conocieran sus lágrimas, su dolor, su pesar, aquel par de mujeres con edades y entornos distintos. Carol y Beth.

La mujer de mediana edad caminaba detrás suyo intentando dirigirle la palabra para reconfortarlo, o simplemente servir de escucha para desahogarse, sin embargo aquel hombre se había vuelto a encerrar en si mismo usando frases burdas alusivas a la búsqueda de agua, poniendo cualquier pretexto para desviarse del camino y estar algunos minutos solo. Siempre lo había estado, toda su vida tuvo una dura crianza, un padre alcohólico que lo educó a punta de golpes justificando que los hombres llorones eran considerados "maricas".

-Voy contigo—Inició Carol por fin intentando tocar su hombro, no obstante aquel individuo rudo se esquivó para evitarlo.

-No—Acotó. –Es peligroso, debo ir solo no tardaré.

La mujer sabía que era imposible hacer conexión más profunda con Daryl cuando tomaba esa actitud de lobo solitario. Había tenido la confianza de hablar con el como si de un par de amigos de antaño se tratara, no obstante aquel hombre siempre colocaba límites cuando era necesario, esas barricadas impedían a toda costa el ingreso a cualquiera que no fuese él mismo.

Sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente a causa del sudor, su piel tostada mostraba algunos raspones a causa de las batallas contra los caminantes que sostuvo en el recorrido, sin embargo su aspecto físico era el menor de sus problemas. Nunca se ocupó a si mismo de su apariencia personal, consideraba que el simple hecho de peinarse el cabello una vez lo hacía parecer afeminado; al menos, su hermano Merle se encargaba de recordárselo.

Se adentró en lo profundo del bosque, se encontró a un par de caminantes fáciles de lidiar abriéndose paso intentando encontrar indicios de algún riachuelo, charco, todo lo que tuviese agua sería de vital importancia en su búsqueda. No obstante, su atención no era dirigida a ese objetivo. Escuchó su propio crujir de pasos notando que los demás se habían detenido para descansar un poco y continuar, por lo que ese tiempo era el que necesitaba para hacerse una pausa y tratar de pensar en los recientes acontecimientos.

En ese instante logró ver un granero del cual probablemente sólo quedaban despojos. No eran los fuertes muros de la prisión, las paredes engañosas de Terminus o una comunidad amurallada como Woodbury para que todos se sintieran seguros, cómodos, sin embargo podría ser el lugar ideal para reponer fuerzas durante la noche y emprender marcha al día siguiente.

Sintió la necesidad imperiosa de estar solo sin la obligación de contestarle a cualquiera incluyendo a Carol lo que sucedía. Jamás hablaba de sí mismo, pues consideraba que su vida no era precisamente el tema de interés de muchas personas que lo rodeaban. Detestaba las cotillas, los rumores, las lenguas viperinas y sobre todo la compasión. Nunca se consideró un sentimental, un hombre que acostumbrara acudir a grupos de superación personal para ser un mejor individuo, pues su soledad le proporcionaba la única compañía que deseaba.

Sin embargo la mejor cualidad que tenía ese hombre rudimentario, tosco, primitivo y desalineado era la tolerancia y el respeto a los demás. Si bien no gustaba de algo, prefería mantener sus opiniones a raya.

Encontró una roca lo bastante confortable para sentarse, sin apartar la mirada del granero tomó un cigarrillo que llevaba guardado por algunos meses. Cabe mencionar que su necesidad de tabaco se vio reducido al mínimo a causa de la escasez del mismo, no obstante siempre tenía la suerte de encontrar algún cuerpo que si bien no moría por los caminantes, lo haría en algún momento por sus propios pulmones.

Lo contempló por un instante alisándolo para evitar vacíos. Al encenderlo sintió que sus músculos se destensaban considerablemente, su cuerpo se tranquilizaba y a su vez su mente comenzaba a tocar tierra a la realidad que kilómetro tras kilometro evitaba… La muerte de Beth.

Se negaba a si mismo a recordarla, anteponía cualquier pensamiento absurdo aún a costa del luto que le guardaban sus compañeros y en especial Maggie. No se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra en el camino, consideraba prudente mantenerse al margen para que pudiese sufrir la pérdida a su manera tal y como había hecho con Hershel. Aspiró la primer bocanada fijando la mirada al granero pensando en todo aquello como si su vida retrocediera rápido mostrándole el tortuoso pasado.

Sin embargo su mente se detenía al pensar en ella, aquella rubia de ojos claros y sonrisa de angel, pues si bien existían aquellos seres Beth era lo más cercano a uno. Así la consideró todo el tiempo a pesar de haberla conocido unos meses. Sonrió al recordar su necesidad de alcohol, su respeto ante un cadáver femenino al pedirle que lo cubriera, hizo memoria de las heridas en sus muñecas por aquel intento absurdo de quitarse la vida al no saber lidiar con la nueva ola de crímenes.

Beth era una chica de diez y nueve años, o al menos eso intuía el hombre… Nunca se preocupó por preguntar algo tan trivial como la edad o su fecha de cumpleaños; a decir verdad, era un tema tan irrelevante para el que lo pasaba por alto. Sin embargo ahora deseaba saberlo. Aquella jovencita era un tanto reservada, grácil, tan exquisita como una pluma y tan bella como una muñeca de aparador que alguna vez llegó a mirar en un centro comercial en las pocas veces que pisaba un lugar como ese.

Daryl Dixon no era un hombre que pasaría toda una tarde bebiendo un frappé cómodamente sentado en una de las bancas de dichos lugares, detestaba las aglomeraciones de personas y las pláticas superficiales que se suscitaban en dichos sitios. Sin embargo alguna vez tuvo que verse en la necesidad de acudir por un nuevo tapizado para su motocicleta, y curiosamente el único sitio donde vendían las mejores telas era en el centro comercial. Fue ahí donde se detuvo en un establecimiento para observar las muñecas que ahí se exhibían sorprendiéndose de ver a un anciano elaborarlas cuidadosamente como si todas y cada una fuesen hijas propias.

Beth era una muñeca hecha a mano, cincelada y pulida con la misma dedicación que aquel anciano les proporcionaba.

-Beth…- Alcanzó a susurrar despacio, tan lento que ni si mismo pudo escucharse, sin embargo su corazón lo había hecho fuerte y claro. En ese preciso instante rompió en un silencioso llanto, un dolor profundo que solo la soledad podía comprender, aquella tristeza donde su única compañía fiel soltaba espirales de humo.

Si tan solo hubiese permanecido con ella más tiempo, si tan solo no hubiera accedido a concederle el estúpido deseo del trago quizá ahora seguiría con vida, probablemente unida a los demás andando sin sentido como si fueran exactamente otros caminantes. Daryl no dejaba de culparse por lo sucedido, muy en el fondo, podía sentirse completamente responsable.

"Me extrañarás cuando me vaya Daryl Dixon"

Esas palabras inundaron su mente como si la misma rubia estuviese a su lado susurrando, como si el viento mismo se transformara en la melodiosa voz que le había hecho compañía durante algunos meses. Trataba de recordar la última melodía que con sus manos blancas y suaves tocaba en el piano detestando su pésima memoria.

"Estamos bien"

Esa frase logró tatuarse en sus sentidos, los ojos azules de aquella chica parecía que lo miraban. No obstante sabía muy en el fondo… Que él no estaría de la misma forma.

El no estaba bien.

**oOOo**

Sus piernas cargaban difícilmente su propio peso, sus manos temblaban un poco a causa de la insolación y la falta de agua a sabiendas que llevaba algunas botellas en su mochila; aquella que había recolectado de una tienda en un centro comercial donde tortuosamente logró salir con vida. Esa misma había resultado ser el trofeo final de un saqueo inesperado, como todos aquellos sucesos que tan repentinamente llegaron sin cuartel alguno. Decidió racionarla, dejarla intacta solo en caso de extrema necesidad, aunque en estos infernales días todo lo era.

No se detuvo a pensar en el tiempo que había llevado caminando, el tiempo como la civilización misma se iban deteriorando hasta convertirse en nada. Tan solo observaba los rayos de sol calando en su rostro, el chirrido de algunos insectos que deambulaban por los bosques junto a algunos sonidos guturales que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Descartó la posibilidad de pelear, estaba exhausto, cansado, muerto como todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron humanos y que ansiaban a toda costa por lo menos roer las sobras de un cuerpo en descomposición tirado en las carreteras. Tomaría su arma en determinada urgencia, solo cuando aquellos hambrientos se congregaran para acorralarlo.

Debía ser la media tarde, al menos lo intuyó debido a la posición del sol. ¿Quién diría que todos alguna vez regresarían a las mediciones rudimentarias? Crear fuego con sus propias manos y recurrir a la caza para alimentarse. Definitivamente todo tenía un ciclo, y cuando este se cerraba no quedaba más remedio que sobrevivir con ayuda del entorno mismo.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, por lo que volteó con debilidad sonriendo a su acompañante. Al menos no tenía que pasar aquel calvario por su cuenta luchando no solo por sobrevivir y anteponer sus instintos primarios ante un ataque inminente de canibalismo, sino pelear consigo mismo para no enloquecer y consumarse en la ahogante soledad que le esperaría.

Alguien más caminaba a su lado.

Aquel toque le hizo detenerse por fin y contemplar el paisaje que llevaba recorrido desde que despuntó el alba. Sentía la necesidad de descargarse la mochila y desplomarse como si nada importara; no obstante tenía que continuar si deseaba encontrar algun lugar medianamente seguro para pasar la noche. Muertos, vivos… ahora todo era una amenaza latente.

-Debemos seguir Dan—Exhaló una gran cantidad de aire recargándose por un instante en el rugoso tronco de un abedul que encontró a unos pasos. Relamió sus áridos labios con la esperanza de humedecerlos un poco y mitigar la necesidad de agua. –Si paramos ahora, será difícil encontrar una casa vacía donde quedarnos. –Soltó un bufido quejumbroso apartando la vista de su acompañante. –Tu sabes que limpiar la zona me llevaría una hora y debemos ahorrar fuerzas para pelear.

Aquel individuo que lo seguía no le respondió, solo lo miraba con los ojos perdidos aún sosteniendo el hombro de quien dirigía la expedición.

-Debe faltar poco—Notaba en seguida que su acompañante lo aferraba contra el tronco del árbol como si deseara ser escuchado y hacer que descansara. Frunció el ceño un poco descifrando de lo que podía tratarse. –No descansaré ahora Dan, debes entender que tenemos mucho que hacer antes de dormir.

El individuo parecía no escucharlo, tan solo escudriñaba de manera tosca la mochila que su líder llevaba cargando durante horas sacando una de las botellas de agua, mientras que aquel solo se extrañaba por ese movimiento tan arrebatado e insistente de su parte. Observó con claridad que le ofrecía la bebida colocándosela en la mejilla, tan solo pudo sentir el plástico crujir contra su rostro de manera suave, al ver aquella acción no le quedó mas remedio que curvar media sonrisa y relajarse cediendo ante esa petición inesperada.

-Solo un trago ¿Quedó claro?—Miró que su acompañante asentía lentamente en señal de satisfacción.

Rápidamente desenroscó la tapa bebiendo un poco del vital líquido manteniéndolo en su garganta lo suficiente para hidratarse. No había la necesidad de desperdiciarla, tan solo remojar sus papilas gustativas para de aquella forma emprender de nuevo el paso hasta el siguiente indefinido objetivo. Pudo experimentar la gloria en ese sorbo que refrescó sus sentidos como si le hubiesen insertado un par de baterías a su ya cansado cuerpo, como si se tratara de ingerir el mismo elixir de los dioses, pues al volver a levantar la cabeza sintió que su temperatura bajaba un poco; y al sentir que su lengua salivaba concluyó que por el momento era suficiente.

-Eres terco cuando te lo propones ¿Sabes eso Daniel Clark?—Soltó una pequeña risa no sin antes voltear a ambos lados para asegurarse que ningún hambriento los hubiese interceptado. –Pronto va a oscurecer y no quiero volver a pasar la noche en el bosque con todos esos hijos de puta rugiendo cerca de mí.

Observó de repente que el otro se apartaba un poco agachando la mirada, como si aquella ultima confesión le hubiese herido o lastimado en cierta manera. Respiró ampliamente volviendo a tapar la botella de agua para enseguida ser quien lo tomara de los hombros, levantó su cabeza a la altura de sus ojos regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-Hablo de ellos, no de ti—Aclaró con suavidad haciendo que su acompañante sonriera un poco emitiendo un sonido gutural parecido a un gruñido leve.

-Así me gusta Dan, ahora debemos continuar o no encontraremos nada.

Se volvió a ajustar la mochila afianzando las correas bajo sus axilas, comenzaba a lastimarle un poco a causa de haberla cargado por varias horas consecutivas, aunque a decir verdad el tiempo era relativo para todo ese ambiente tan hostil que se vivía. El sol comenzaba a perder fuerza dando paso al crepúsculo, tan solo algunos rayos de sol le servirían para guiar su camino y observar con mayor detenimiento algunas posibles casas donde pasarían la noche.

Algunas de ellas habían sido saqueadas con brutalidad, los vidrios rotos le reflejaban la desesperación de la gente por protegerse de los hambrientos, los cristales ensangrentados esparcidos por el suelo eran una clara muestra de verdadera lucha sin cuartel por la supervivencia. No deseaba imaginarse ni recrear aquella tétrica y espeluznante escenografía, no era tiempo de pensar, tan solo deseaba buscar un lugar seguro para reponer fuerzas y hacer aquello de lo cual no tenía alternativa… Obligarse a sí mismo a continuar.

Solo se podían escuchar sus pasos, el sonido de sus zapatos crujían las hojas secas que cubrían las calles de aquel pueblo, observó sin pretenderlo a un par de zapos que saltaban de un lado a otro con la esperanza de encontrar alguna mosca que pudiese alimentarlos. Sonrió al pensar que incluso ellos eran sobrevivientes natos.

Pasaron un par de casas y a ninguna de ellas las consideraba seguras, pues las puertas habían sido forzadas a tal extremo de romperlas, mientras que en la siguiente a las anteriores las ventanas estaban por completo destruidas, por lo cual consideró que serían un acceso más para los hambrientos.

Mechones de su cabello negro se pegaban a su frente estorbándole un poco para distinguir con la escasa luz que el sol les brindaba. Serían aproximadamente las siete de la tarde y no había tiempo para seguir estudiando los posibles refugios. Fue entonces que al recorrer un par de kilómetros más observó los cuerpos de cinco hambrientos finiquitados.

-Dan—Detuvo a su acompañante. –Espera…

Aquel otro individuo que lo seguía detuvo su marcha mirando a su acompañante aún con la mirada perdida, sin embargo también observó aquellos cadáveres mutilados con orificios y cortes fulminantes en el cráneo.

-Alguien estuvo aquí antes—Se acuclilló delante de uno de ellos para apreciar la forma en que lo habían neutralizado. No quiso tocarlos, le repugnaba la sola idea de tener que lidiar con ellos a pesar de haberse defendido desde que comenzó el brote inesperado. Se levantó observando su entorno para asegurarse que nadie mas merodeara de cerca.

-Debemos tener cuidado, quizá no encontremos comida pero debemos registrar la siguiente casa.—Señalaba con su dedo índice una vivienda de fachada azul turquesa.

Su acompañante solo emitió un sonido leve comenzando a caminar junto a él a su nuevo objetivo. Al cabo de unos minutos escucharon a lo lejos a un grupo de hambrientos que se aproximaban a la zona seguramente oliendo el sudor e interceptando su calor corporal que emitía a lo lejos. Aquello no era buena señal si deseaban instalarse por esa noche.

Los sonidos eran más claros, el rugir de las ahogantes gargantas comenzaba a hacerse notar ensordeciendo un poco sus oídos, la melodía más desagradable y tétrica que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar durante mucho tiempo se acercaba a ellos para no dejar más que restos. Se aferró como pudo a su mochila, portaba su elaborada arma en el costado del muslo derecho empuñándola con fuerza; no obstante sus fuerzas estaban al mínimo de tanto pelear ese día. No había alternativa si deseaban salir con vida, le disgustaba sobremanera utilizar la táctica que lo había salvado la primera vez que comenzó el brote, no había opción, debía conservar sus fuerzas para hacer limpieza en la siguiente casa. Siempre era mejor lidiar con un hambriento que con una horda completa de ellos.

-Dan… Sabes que hacer—

Aquel acompañante asintió un poco, mientras tanto los hambrientos comenzaban a llegar uno a uno a la dirección donde ellos se encontraban. Deseaba ser como aquellos sapos que habían desaparecido escapando previamente de esos caníbales, pero ahora no existía otra opción que hacerse uno solo con el entorno y sabía la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Sintió de repente la mano de Dan cubriéndole los ojos a la par que su cuerpo se colocaba por detrás suyo, sus manos temblaban un poco, pues aquel ruido gutural taladraba sus tímpanos de tanto escucharlo día tras día, noche tras noche, incluso cuando había silencio parecía que ese sonido lo perseguiría por siempre hasta llegar a cualquier objetivo propuesto.

El miedo comenzaba a invadir cada uno de sus nervios, intentaba no pasar saliva para no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiese confundir a los hambrientos y en verdad devorarlo. Sin embargo el cuerpo de Dan se pegaba a él como si fueran uno solo; aquel acompañante lo envolvía con su brazo libre colocando la mejilla junto a la suya. Sonrió por unos instantes, pues la seguridad comenzaba a hacerse presente en ese abrazo que le brindaba.

Escuchó los arrastrados y torpes pasos de los hambrientos aproximarse, algunos de ellos tan solo olisqueaban a ese par no encontrando algo para devorar a simple vista. Se confundían, giraban sus cabezas tratando de encontrar a ese objetivo que habían rastreado, no obstante todo había sido en vano. Uno a uno se acercaban, y a medida que lo hacían comenzaban a alejarse torpemente de su presencia.

Los rugidos disminuían, tan solo el múltiple crujir de hojas les indicaban que el territorio se estaba despejando poco a poco. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar, se sentía tranquilo aunque todavía exhausto, se aferró al cuerpo de Dan como si se tratara de su propio paraíso, el único lugar feliz que recordaba, el aliciente necesario para seguir luchando contra esos caníbales abriéndose paso ante ese infierno llevado a la tierra.

Poco a poco ya no sintió la mano de Dan cubriendo sus ojos, y eso significaba que los hambrientos se habían dispersado a los alrededores esperando buscar algo que roer y carroñar. Comenzó a experimentar cierta soledad al notar que su acompañante se había separado un poco, y aunque le gustaba aquel contacto despreciaba rotundamente utilizarlo como mecanismo de defensa. Pensaba que era lo equivalente a usarlo para beneficio propio.

-No me gusta usarte así Dan—Aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire.—Vamos a la siguiente casa, es necesario hacer limpieza.

Torpemente su acompañante asentía adelantándose un paso para asegurarse de protegerlo hasta ese punto, mientras tanto él sonreía un poco al notar que aquella conexión era lo que los convertía en especiales. Esa relación simbiótica les servía a ambos para sobrevivir.

Cuando llegaron a su objetivo no hubo necesidad de forzar la chapa, aquella tenía tirado el pestillo como muestra de que alguien más la había registrado. No entraría por comida o suplementos, solo necesitaba un lugar para descansar y continuar la marcha a la mañana siguiente. Se aseguró que el picaporte tuviese funcionando el seguro para cerrarla y al comprobar su buen estado decidió que era momento de registrarla.

Dan entró junto a él a paso lento con su mirada aún perdida, sin hablar, solo uno que otro sonido leve se escuchaba de su garganta. En ese momento sintió su mano en el hombro acompañado de un sigiloso rugido, así que volteo para brindarle una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza y eso quería decir que todo estaría bien. No podía decir palabra alguna para no alarmar a ningún hambriento que estuviese cerca.

Observaron un pequeño recibidor aún con la mesita rustica intacta, sin embargo el florero que solía adornarlo estaba hecho añicos. Se percató de tener la mano cercana a su arma en caso de ser necesario. Aquel instrumento era poco convencional, pues había sido elaborado por sí mismo un par de meses antes de terminarse los cartuchos para pistola que alguna vez portó como protección antes del brote. En su anterior vida había sido coleccionista de armas, le gustaba tener aquellas de todos los estilos, tipos y constituciones fuera de lo común o en verdad únicas.

Aquel artefacto era una especie de guadaña corta utilizada en las épocas de las dinastías tailandesas, era de acero puro con la hoja más filosa que una katana, un arma sumamente ligera al portador, su mango tenía grabados con grafología mandarín con terminación en punta. Era lo mas parecido a tener un hacha junto a una estaca perfectamente diseñadas para aniquilar a quien se colocara frente a ella. La había costado recuperarla de su condominio cuando el brote llegó a las ciudades, no obstante le resultó más útil que cualquier arma de fuego de alto calibre contra la horda de hambrientos. Silenciosa, letal… Ahora era como se manejaban las cosas.

Caminaron un poco más notando que el comedor seguía en su lugar, las portezuelas de la cocina integral estaban abiertas de par en par mostrándose vacías, completamente saqueadas por otros visitantes. Continuaron su paso subiendo peldaño a peldaño las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones esperando hacer el menor de los ruidos posibles. Tomó la guadaña sosteniéndola con ambas manos, la izquierda empuñaba el extremo del hacha y la otra el mango para una mejor maniobra.

Poco a poco lograban quedar en el segundo piso mirando un pasillo corto con dos puertas de cada lado. Se acercó con sigilo a una de ellas cerrando sus ojos para detectar la presencia de algún hambriento encerrado, y al percatarse de carencia de ruido alguno continuó con las otras para cerciorarse por completo. Sin embargo había una donde podía escuchar claramente el sonido gutural agresivo de uno que ansiaba por abrir la puerta que lo contenía. Se sintió aliviado al pensar que solo aquel hambriento habitaba esa casa empuñando a su vez la guadaña para acercarse.

"Cuidado: Caminante encerrado, logró atrapar mi zapato pero no me atrapó a mi"

-Caminante—Dijo en susurro sonriendo por aquel nombre.

Se giró en dirección a Dan quien tan solo lo seguía como una sombra sosteniendo su hombro, notó que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por abrir esa puerta por lo que no consideraba a ese "caminante" como una amenaza. Si alguien podía detectar cualquier indicio de agresión era precisamente él.

-Me ahorraste el esfuerzo, creo que estoy muerto—Rodó los ojos. –No te preocupes no es literal.

Se dirigieron a las demás habitaciones de la casa asegurándose de que estuviese vacía, se consideró afortunado al no tener que pelear esa noche y tener que apartar los cuerpos para evitar el pestilente aroma que despedían. Atrancó la puerta donde el ahora caminante se encontraba decidiendo bajar hasta la sala donde en cualquier momento pudiesen escapar en caso de ser necesario. Notó que Dan se colocaba frente al picaporte rugiendo un poco provocando con esto que el _zombie_ se silenciara.

Como pudo logró atrancar la de la entrada principal asegurándose que la trasera estuviese en las mismas condiciones durante la noche. Utilizó sillas, un chifonier que se encontró cerca de una de las habitaciones del primer piso y al mismo tiempo cubría las ventanas con las sucias cortinas. No necesitaba luz, cualquier cosa que llamara la atención de los hambrientos podría ser fatal si se quedaba dormido.

Observó al finalizar la tarea de aseguramiento una sala dúplex que parecía bastante cómoda, no le importó el color, ni siquiera si se encontraba limpia. Tan solo se veía a si mismo acostándose hasta perder la conciencia y despertar al día siguiente, pero antes de siquiera pensarlo la mano de Dan lo detenía.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?—Preguntaba como si en verdad fuese a contestarle.

Aquel acompañante silencioso lo tomaba de la muñeca obligándolo a caminar con él a otro punto determinado.

-Bueno, el sillón se veía cómodo—Decidió no pelear acompañándolo.

Miró que Dan tomaba el picaporte de una de las puertas haciéndola girar con lentitud hasta abrirla. Dentro de aquel cuarto se miraba una cama matrimonial bastante cómoda, la habitación era pequeña y debía ser reservada para los invitados cuando aquella casa estaba en condiciones óptimas antes del pandemonio. Contempló los libreros repletos de tomos de diferentes manuscritos, los empastados habían quedado intactos; nadie, incluso en esa especie de apocalipsis usaba su tiempo libre para leer.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dentro escuchó que su acompañante cerraba la puerta, la atrancaba con una silla para asegurarla girándose a su vez intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Solo ven y acuéstate conmigo—Sonriendo se sentó en el mullido colchón despojándose de sus botas. Deseaba con todo su ser tomar un baño después de tantas horas expuesto al hedor de aquellos hambrientos, sin embargo aquello ahora se consideraba un lujo que escasamente podía permitirse.

Su acompañante se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida, como si aún sumido en sus pensamientos tratara de decir cualquier cosa, sin embargo sus cuerdas bucales estaban destruidas, sus labios apaciguados deseaban temblar para con eso decir cualquier cosa y hacerle compañía de la mejor manera.

-Te portaste muy valiente allá afuera, estoy orgulloso de ti—Indicó por fin posicionando su mano en el hombro de Dan esbozando una sonrisa. –Mañana será otro día y tendremos que hacer recolección, los suplementos están acabando y necesito fabricar más.

El sueño, el cansancio, el agotamiento acumulado iban venciendo su cuerpo poco a poco. Pero antes recargó la guadaña en uno de los libreros que quedaban a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación. Extendió su cuerpo colocándose en posición fetal dándole la espalda a su acompañante cerrando sus ojos, adormeciendo segundo a segundo sus sentidos. No hubo necesidad de limpiar difícilmente la casa, un solo "caminante" no resultó ser una gran amenaza estando encerrado.

-Dan..—Balbuceó con pesadez lo suficientemente fuerte para que aquel lo escuchara. -¿Me abrazarías esta noche?

No hubo necesidad de decir palabra alguna, pues a los pocos minutos sintió la cama hundirse un poco más junto a unos brazos fríos rodeando su cuerpo, una respiración lenta y acompasada en su oído y al mismo tiempo un sonido gutural leve. Ahí estaba su acompañante, su amigo, quien lo protegía de los hambrientos cuando sus fuerzas estaban al mínimo.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, no contaba con un mapa que le indicara el destino, sin embargo sabía que el viaje sería mucho más largo de lo esperado y así tardara días, semanas, meses o incluso años llegaría. Su destino sería Alaska.

-Estamos bien—Declaró antes de ser vencido por el sueño.


	2. Nuestro propio mundo

Las horas como la vida misma en aquel entonces eran relativas, el tiempo era; lo que muchos consideraban, la oportunidad de despertar cada día burlando las terribles garras de la muerte. Aquella mañana se escuchaban un par de aves trinar alrededor de los árboles provocándole un leve fruncir de cejas. No quería despertar, de su cuenta continuaría dormido hasta no saber de si mismo o en el mas piadoso de los casos… Morir.

Sintió una ligera sacudida en sus hombros, también un rugido quejumbroso a su costado. Dan se encontraba totalmente alerta tratando de hacerlo levantar de la cama. Con movimientos perezosos logró espabilarse estirando sus brazos, sus ojos adormilados miraban con dificultad la guadaña recostada sobre el librero esperándolo para un día mas de ardua labor. Otro día para preguntarse si habría otro después para contarlo.

Se colocó debidamente sus zapatos estirándose los pliegues de la camisa sonriendo a su acompañante como cada mañana, no obstante aquel se encontraba inquieto caminando de manera torpe alrededor de la habitación intentando decir algo importante. Pudo acercarse a el abrazando su cuerpo por detrás posicionando con suavidad la barbilla en su hombro. Acarició sus brazos con demasiada ternura, besaba su helada mejilla como amuleto para ese nuevo amanecer como lo hacía todos los días. Pasó sus dedos mugrientos por la cabellera rubio cenizo de aquel quien consideraba su caballero andante.

-Tranquilo Dan—Susurraba. –Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo.

Pareciera que esas palabras surtían efecto poco a poco, pues el rubio comenzó a relajar su cuerpo un poco emitiendo un pequeño gruñido. Mientras tanto pudo divisar por la ventanilla una congregación considerable de caminantes. Todos ellos con la mirada perdida y confundida volteaban torpemente a los rincones de la vivienda. Muchos de los supervivientes consideraban a los hambrientos con un alto grado de estupidez, sin embargo su resistencia al cansancio y perseverancia en la búsqueda era lo que en verdad los colocaba como enemigos potenciales.

-Mierda—Comenzó a alarmarse cargándose la mochila y empuñando con fuerza la guadaña.

Para su fortuna la ventana no permitiría dejarlos entrar pues era lo mas parecido a una ventila rectangular donde un gato difícilmente lo haría. No obstante tenían que buscar una salida ya que seguramente la principal estaría bloqueada. La única manera de poder salir sería subiendo hasta el ático.

-Maldita sea, debieron llegar durante la noche—Decía tan despacio como podía. Arió por fin la puerta para darse cuenta del intenso ruido que ocasionaban aquel conjunto golpeándola con algo de fuerza.

No resistiría por mucho si llegaban a congregarse más a ese punto.

La única opción era subir las escaleras y tratar de encontrar otra salida por el techo; no obstante aquel vecindario carecía de casas comunicadas entre si para poder cruzar con facilidad. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una situación alarmante y precaria.

Un hormigueo leve comenzaba a recorrer su espina dorsal cuando al paso de los segundos una serie de hambrientos llegaban acompañados de otros. Nunca se detuvo a entender la forma en que quizá ellos podrían comunicarse, bien la naturaleza misma les propiciaba incluso a ellos algunas técnicas como la utilizada por las abejas u hormigas, pero sencillamente no desperdiciaría el tiempo para comenzar una investigación.

Dan volteaba de un lado a otro también comprobando lo acorralados que estaban, todos los accesos principales como las puertas, las ventanas se obstruían por una cantidad en aumento de manos mugrientas, ensangrentadas, huesudas y descarnadas, una serie de gruñidos emanando de sedientas y hambrientas gargantas ansiaban por romper aquellos cristales para darse un festín que a final de cuentas no les saciaría por completo.

La única salida era subir al tejado y esperar a encontrar un distractor infalible para despistarlos.

-¿Listo Dan?- Preguntaba él escuchando un leve sonido por parte de su compañero en señal de acuerdo.

-Sería peligroso para ti subir- Suspiraba. -Debes salir con cuidado, pero por favor no rompas nada o te cortarás.- Sugería mirándolo. -No tengo suplementos para quitar la infección.

Aquel joven concluía tomando la guadaña con ambas manos en posición de combate, sabía de igual manera que enfrentarlos directamente era lo equivalente a una misión suicida, así que miró por las escaleras para darse cuenta que debía haber un acceso al tejado o al ático. Cualquiera de estas opciones sería totalmente válida y la tomaría sin chistar.

En aquel instante Dan miraba a la puerta principal acatando la orden de su compañero, movió sus nudillos un poco caminando con lentitud hasta ese objetivo donde el sonido gutural de los hambrientos aumentaba más y más a cada segundo. Una serie de brazos amontonadas trataban imperiosamente de derribar el acceso no importando si aplastaba a uno de los suyos, a final de cuentas… Muertos ya estaban.

Mientras tanto el otro joven subía las escaleras con sumo cuidado para observar de nuevo las habitaciones cerradas, miraba constantemente al techo para encontrar alguna cuerda de la cual tirar para encontrar una escalerilla y subir sin problemas; de no haberla tendría que tomar la opción de dirigirse a otra de las habitaciones esperando una razonable cornisa para sostenerse en pie.

Tenía que actuar con rapidez o de lo contrario los demás hambrientos entrarían como una horda de salvajes para olisqueando para rastrear el origen de aquel aroma a sangre y carne fresca. Tenía por bien sentado que Dan no sufriría daños, al menos no a manos de hambrientos.

Dan Clark… era uno de ellos.

-Piensa Kyle, Piensa…-Miraba a ambos lados otra vez tratando de elegir la puerta adecuada, no había tiempo de colocar su oreja en la madera para detectar algún sonido; y en caso de haberlo era imposible separarlo del resto de gruñidos que esperaban afuera de la casa.

Tomó el crucifijo de plata que portaba por debajo de su camisa, besaba el frío metal como si de un amuleto de buena suerte se tratara, cerró sus ojos por un momento para darse valor y al cabo de un par de segundos volvía a abrirlos para concentrarse en el picaporte. Lo giró con lentitud observando que se encontraba en lo que debía ser el estudio, había una larga mesa inclinada con una lamparilla sostenida en la parte superior, algunas reglas y un par de grandes escuadras de aluminio todavía colocadas sobre ella. Quien dormía en aquel sitio debía dedicarse a la Arquitectura antes de todo el brote. Sostenía la guadaña con ambas manos con sus cinco sentidos en alerta mirando a uno, a otro, y a otro lado de la habitación esperando no hubiera sorpresas.

En aquel instante pudo distinguir que el sonido de los hambrientos iba en aumento, pues seguramente Dan había hecho lo que le correspondía saliendo por la puerta principal, mientras tanto ahora la casa se infestaba poco a poco. El sonido de los torpes pies intentaban subir las escaleras para poder encontrarlo, la madera crujía, la casa temblaba solo un poco a causa de la aglomeración de aquellos seres que seguramente se congregaba creando un cuello de botella. Al menos eso los detendría un poco.

Colocaba el seguro en la puerta, aunque aquella acción solo le daría algunos minutos de tiempo para encontrar alguna salida o el acceso al ático. Afortunadamente logró divisar un cordón blanco unido al techo. Tiró de él encontrándose con una escalerilla sonriendo aliviado, pues antes de entrar a registrar la casa pudo notar que la ventanilla redonda daba acceso al tejado.

Sin pensarlo una segunda vez tiró del cordón para después pisar el primer peldaño, tan solo deseaba llegar a la ventana ovalada para escapar por el tejado y encontrarse con Dan en otro sitio. Si lograba contener a los caminantes en aquella casa, difícilmente podrían darles caza si se amontonaban como en las escaleras principales.

Había poca iluminación en aquel escueto y frío lugar cubierto de algunas espesas telarañas, no comprendía el motivo por el que las personas olvidaban dar cierto orden a sus tejados para evitar cierto tipo de plagas; aunque ahora la aparición de algunas cucarachas, ciempiés o arañas serían el menor de sus problemas.

Limitado ante la falta de luz se vió obligado a conducirse en cuclillas hasta el siguiente punto, aquel lugarcito era más estrecho de lo esperado, con la guadaña sostenida con la mano derecha se arrastraba lo más que podía en espera de encontrar la dichosa ventana, no obstante la cantidad de cajas amontonadas difícilmente podían mostrarle el camino a ella. Respiró el aire apolillado del ático obligándose a continuar o de lo contrario quedaría atrapado en ese lugar en espera de que en verdad una araña venenosa terminase con su vida.

Escuchaba los golpes que los hambrientos seguramente le daban a la puerta tratando de derribarla, ya lo habían detectado y solo era cuestión de minutos para que uno a uno se agruparan en la habitación buscándolo con torpeza. Mientras tanto se arrastraba lentamente topándose con una enorme caja que le impedía continuar su marcha.

-¡Mierda!- Ahora debía tomar otra decisión a contrarreloj, sostenía la caja por los dos lados esperando moverlo con su fuerza, sin embargo aquella misma estaba algo pesada y en la posición que se encontraba no aplicaría el apoyo que se necesitaba. -¡Rayos!

No había alternativa, tan solo faltaba un poco de espacio para que pudiera caber libremente y permitirle el paso. Tomó su guadaña con ambas manos comenzando a golpear la caja de madera con suma fuerza, una, dos, tres estocadas deseando que se hiciera añicos lo antes posible; quizá si se tratara de cartón podría ser mucho más fácil y silencioso, no obstante era lo que había, por ende el sonido del metal contra el rústico contenedor comenzaba a llamar la atención de los hembrientos.

Dan estaba del otro lado de la casa esperando a su compañero, sus ojos grisáceos su fijaban en la ventana ovalada por la que seguramente saldría, así que se dirigió lo más rápido que podía a su encuentro para auxiliarlo en caso de ser necesario. Tan sólo podía escuchar los golpes a una caja, aquel sonido debía provenir del ático.

-K… K…- Intentaba decir aquel hombre apretando levemente sus nudillos, pues deseaba gritar, advertirle que parara de hacerlo, sin embargo era tarde, la congregación de hambrientos ya no se encontraba en la entrada sino en el interior de la casa.

Por otro lado el joven de cabello negro tenía todavía problemas derribando la caja, había podido romperla un poco, pero al mismo tiempo escuchaba el sonido gutural de aquellos caníbales a tan solo unos cuantos pies de altura. Esperaba que la madera no se quebrara y terminara hundiéndose para servirse como un cerdo en una charola de plata a ellos. Continuaba golpeando, golpeando, destruyendo, desbastando, sus ojos estaban concentrados en aquel objeto con la única finalidad de destruirlo. Mientras tanto los muertos vivientes jadeaban, arañaban las paredes, buscaban a toda costa el manjar que devorarían esa mañana.

-Ya casi, ya casi- Poco a poco la caja perdía fuerza provocando en él una sonrisa, pero algo inesperado había pasado.

Escuchó de golpe la escalerilla venirse abajo.

-¡Mierda!- Se dijo a sí mismo para golpear después de manera desesperada.

El sonido del metal se hacía cada vez más progresivo, más penetrante, más urgente. Aquel joven de cabello negro fijaba su mirada en la caja, pudo escuchar la forma en que torpemente peleaban aquellos caníbales por ser quienes se adentraran al ático. Tan solo volvía a concentrarse en hacerla pedazos.

Unos comenzaron a subir incluso apoyados por otros recién llegados como si se tratara de una colonia de hormigas, mientras tanto aquel joven luchaba por destruir esa pesada caja y reunirse con Dan quien seguramente estaría preocupado. Por otro lado el sonido gutural de los hambrientos ahora se hacía cada vez mas presente en el ático, no deseaba mirar, no quería darse cuenta que estaba en serios aprietos y que probablemente sería mordido por más de alguno hasta convertirse en uno de ellos.

No quería pensar, no deseaba hacerlo, tan solo su mirada se fijaría en aquella caja para pulverizarla.

-Dan… no, no te dejaré solo, no te dejaré solo- Suspiraba.

Uno a uno, los hambrientos comenzaban a trepar el ático reptando como pudieran para llegar al objetivo que a cada segundo se hacía más latente, más fresco. El joven volvía a abrir los ojos apretando sus dientes con furia, con determinación colocándose una absoluta y contundente idea en la cabeza. Sobreviviría y no moriría en ese ático.

-Habrá un momento en el que no tenga escapatoria y me rinda a los brazos de la muerte- Hacía una pausa empuñando con fuerza la guadaña. - Habrá un momento en que no tenga opción y quizá por misericordia alguien me pegue un tiro en la cabeza- Respiraba profundo escuchando el jadeo de uno de los hambrientos aproximarse.

-Habrá un momento en el que quiera rendirme… Pero ese dia… ¡No es hoy!-

Por fin abrió los ojos impulsando con toda fuerza la guadaña hacia atrás provocando que la estaca puntiaguda atravesara completamente el cráneo de uno de los hambrientos que estaba a punto de morderlo. Aquel sonido era lo más parecido a un insecto siendo abruptamente aplastado, pudo escuchar la sangre; que aunque coagulada, salía por el gran orificio que le había creado.

Con los pies pudo apartar el cuerpo de aquel asqueroso caníbal para darle unos segundos de ventaja, comenzaba a reptar apartando los restos de la caja a otro lado abriéndose paso. Se arrastraba como nunca, el sonido del metal de la guadaña atraía más a los hambrientos pero se detenían a causa del cadáver del que el joven había dejado.

-Ese día no es hoy… ese día no es hoy… ese día no es hoy…

Se decía a sí mismo impulsando sus brazos y piernas en busca de la dichosa ventana ovalada, y al paso de unos segundos se desesperaba al no encontrar ningún indicio.

-¿Donde está maldita sea?

Se preguntaba deteniéndose un poco sintiendo a la vez su garganta rasposa, árida, auquel rejuego lo estaba deshidratando un poco contando con que había reducido su consumo de agua al mínimo. Sin embargo cuando todo lo creía perdido el sonido de una roca contra un cristal llamó su atención.

-Dan…

Aquel acompañante le estaba llamando desesperado, pero le había mostrado el lugar donde la ventana ovalada se localizaba, y ese sitio estaba cubierto por una caja. Con toda la prisa se arrastro a ella sintiéndose afortunado que la misma fuera de cartón, la tomó con ambas manos haciéndola a un lado para que no le estorbara.

Y ahi estaba la dichosa ventana.

-Gracias Dan… .- Pasó saliva con dificultad, no obstante le era imposible cantar victoria con todos los hambrientos abriéndose paso hasta llegar a su encuentro.

El tan aclamado acceso no era muy grande, pero era razonablemente cruzable, así que sin dudarlo otro poco comenzó a hacer añicos los cristales junto a la madera dejando a los pocos segundos tan solo la circunferencia ovalada.

-Disfruten el ático hijos de puta-

Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien lograba abrise paso por la caja de cartón, en aquel instante estaba casi al borde de perder el equilibrio pudiendo contener al hambriento con la guadaña. Pudo observar los mugrientos y aceitosos dientes escurriendo quizá un sinnumero de infecciones, parásitos y demás cosas bacterianas. Se trataba de una niña que antes de ser mordida tendría unos doce años.

Si aquel joven hubiese tenido una hermana menor seguramente se parecería a ella, no obstante la negrura en sus ojos, la brea que emanaba de su boca putrefacta quitaban abruptamente esa imagen de su cabeza.

Sostenía su arma con fuerza compitiendo con la de aquella niña quien entre jadeos y rugidos ansiaba un suculento bocado aunque fuese de su brazo. Mientras tanto los demás hambrientos trataban de abrise paso ante la obstrucción de su compañero finado, poco a poco reptaban por encima suyo fijando el objetivo.

-Para ser una niña… tienes la fuerza de un jodido toro- Forcejeaba el joven maniobrando con la destreza que ese espacio reducido le podía permitir, no obstante aquella mujercita no mostraba rendición alguna. Si algo sabía él sobre los hambrientos era precisamente su constancia.

-No tengo tiempo para tí, y tampoco para ellos… además… un colega mío indicó que puedo tener el colesterol alto- Curvaba media sonrisa recordando su vida antes del brote.

No había tiempo para continuar la lucha, si no hacía algo en aquel instante sería una comida fácil para los caníbales. Fijó su mirada en la ventana ovalada, no habia logrado llegar hasta ese punto par terminar siento la cena de aquellos infames, por lo que con toda la fuerza colocaba a la niña contra el espacio circular logrando sacar su cabeza.

-Bien, creo que tu vendrás conmigo- Afirmaba tomando la guadaña con fuerza deslizando poco a poco la hoja en dirección a su pequeño cuello.

-¿Preparada para el impacto?

La niña solamente continuaba rugiendo.

-Eso es un sí. -

Sin prepararse, sin pensar si quiera en tener una excelente caída impulsó su propio cuerpo apoyado con sus pies rompiendo parte de la pared de madera. No sintió el tiempo, el espacio, incluso dudaba si continuaría con vida después del impacto contra el suelo, solamente deseaba salir de ese lugar infestado a como diera lugar. Por lo menos estaba seguro de una cosa, no sería presa facil para esos hambrientos.

No se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, quizá la adrenalina y el coraje no se lo permitieron, pero se concentró en el rostro de la niña que caía junto a él para darse valor. Si bien moría por la caída al romperse todos los huesos esperaba que fuese rápido y se quebrara el cuello para no volverse uno de ellos.

Uno, dos, tres segundo pasaron cuando Dan; quien estaba a unos metros de distancia observaba algo aterrado un par de cuerpos caer al suelo. El golpe fue amortiguado por el pasto y el musgo, no obstante aquello no aseguraría que alguno de los dos se pusiera en pie una vez tocando tierra. De manera torpe aunque presurosa se dirigía a verificar los daños. Rugía, sin embargo aquel no era un sonido como el de los otros clamando por un cuerpo fresco, era lo más parecido a un lamento, como aquellos cachorros que sienten algo terrible.

Cayó de bruces con torpeza, sus manos tocaban a su acompañante haciendo sonidos guturales en pausas, aquel sonido se enfatizaba al finalizar como si intentara formular una pregunta. Probablemente intentaba preguntar si estaba bien; no obstante el otro joven no respondía con rapidez, asi que Dan lo tomaba de los hombros sacudiéndolo como podía de forma tan brusca y urgente.

Aún en su condición pudo sentir terror, un verdadero y profundo temor de perder a su compañero de andanzas.

-K… K…- Intentaba articular Dan sintiendo los labios temblorosos, pues en verdad estaba asustado.

Al pasar unos segundos el otro joven sintió a primera instancias sus manos aferrándose a la guadaña, había caído encima de aquella niña utilizando su arma como una especie de freno. Abría con lentitud los ojos, sus párpados cada vez le brindaban claridad pudiendo observar que la hoja de la guadaña había hecho su trabajo. La cabeza de la mujercita estaba separada de su cuerpo, la había decapitado.

-Dan… perdoname, no debi preocuparte así. - Poco a poco intentaba moverse tratando de no hacerlo de manera brusca. No deseaba comprobar que alguno de sus huesos se había fracturado por la caída, sin embargo no había tiempo para descansar unos minutos, los hambrientos se darían cuenta que su desayuno se les había caído del plato y no dudarían en volverse a congregar hasta perseguirlo.

-Debemos irnos- Por fin volteaba con su compañero. -Tenemos que buscar suplementos y algo para que te alimentes - Poco a poco lograba incorporarse observando que debía limpiar la guadaña en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, pues detestaba tenerla sucia. -Necesitamos recolectar y clasificar.

Aquel rubio cenizo pudo esbozar una complicada sonrisa emitiendo un rugido lento, despacio, como si haber visto a su compañero de pie le diera ánimos. Mientras tanto el otro joven de cabello negro se acuclillaba a su altura observandolo con una sonrisa, tomaba su rostro pálido con ambas manos observando sus ojos enrojecidos.

-No quería asustarte Dan, además sabes que no te dejaría solo. -Cerraba sus ojos colocando sus cálidos labios sobre la helada y árida frente del rubio. -Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Sin pensarlo otro minuto, otro segundo, un necesitado Daniel Clark tomaba el cuerpo de su acompañante por los hombros hasta pegarlo a su propio cuerpo. Mientras tanto aquella accion hizo sonreír al pelinegro quien solo emitía una leve risita.

-En otras circunstancias… haríamos el amor aqui mismo, pero no puedo hacerlo con todos estos hambrientos observando- Hacía una pausa sintiendo una indescriptible tranquilidad al ser abrazado por quien era considerado su ángel guardián. - Tienes un cuerpo que logra mojarme y ponerme duro, asi que no dudaría en comerte.

Separandose poco a poco ayudaba al rubio a levantarse, sacudía sus rodillas alisando después su camisa observando la casa. Podía distinguir todavía los gruñidos de aquellos hambrientos que habían quedado atrapados como si se tratara de una lata de sardinas, a decir verdad no imaginó salir con vida de aquella situación tan "Apretada"

-Hora de irnos- "K" le indicaba a Dan con suavidad. -El sonido puede atraer más.

Decidieron emprender de nuevo la marcha esta vez asegurándose de no hacerlo por la carretera principal, pues por aquel lado serían más detectables por los hambrientos. Si lograban camuflarse con el bosque tendrían tiempo de utilizar aquellas raíces salidas, ramas y obstáculos en su propio beneficio, aunque a estas alturas también podrían encontrarse trampas sorpresivas colocadas por carroñeros; aquellos que todavía eran humanos y que harían lo necesario para sobrevivir… Incluso matar a otros vivos para quedarse con sus suplementos.

La lucha por la supervivencia no solo la llevaban los caníbales, sino los pocos que lograron conservar la vida hasta ese momento.

Caminaron por horas, de vez en cuando se detenían para tomar un sorbo de agua y aunque Dan no la necesitaba, su compañero no dudaba en mojarle los labios para mantenerlo en marcha, así mismo lo obligaba a beber para hidratarse. La mochila comenzaba a sentirse pesada, la guadaña se encontraba en su costado y al mismo tiempo del andar observaba cada una de las plantas esperando identificar las que más pudieran servirle.

-Corteza de abedul- Miraba un arbol cercano empuñando una navaja dentada que sacaba para esas ocasiones. Aquella misma no la utilizaba como arma ya que podía impregnarse de infecciones. - Una… planta de Marihuana o amapolas no me vendrían nada mal- Indicaba mientras perforaba la dura madera para extraer la corteza que necesitaba.

Aquel joven y su acompañante no solo saqueaban alimentos, sino que aprovechaban lo que la naturaleza misma les proporcionaba. En su anterior vida el pelinegro era un experto en identificar plantas, conocerlas por su textura, su forma e incluso por el color de las mismas; pues en la universidad había tenido una especialización en herbolaria nacional y extranjera misma de la cual había hecho su tesis para graduarse en la carrera más importante para esos tiempos… La medicina.

-K… ¡K..! - El pelinegro escuchaba a su compañero emitir un sonido, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle la atención debida.

Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo notar una serie de frutillas esparcidas en el suelo además de algunas que aún eran sostenidas por un arbusto.

-¿Belladonas en este lugar?- Se sorprendía sobremanera abriendo los ojos, se colocaba en cuclillas para tomar unas cuantas con ayuda de la navaja. -Para conservarlas tendré que usar vinagre, me queda muy poco y espero que en alguna casa podamos encontrar. - Cortaba la más que podía colocandolas debidamente en una bolsita.

Aquella planta se le consideraba altamente tóxica, sin embargo "K" sabía que también tenía otro uso peculiar además de un eficaz mecanismo de defensa contra herbívoros, así que no dudaba en tomar algunas para utilizarlas en caso de ser necesario. - Estas plantas son tan raras como las cerezas negras. -Finalizaba.

Cuando por fin pudo obtener lo necesario continuaron su camino hasta Alaska, aunque no se encontraban lo razonablemente cerca debían emprender marcha para acortar lo más posible los días. El único consuelo de aquel joven pelinegro era que durante el viaje bien podía encontrar otro tipo de plantas, y si bien le iba en la recolección quizá también pudiera extraer algo de veneno de abeja y serpiente.

Caminaron alrededor de una hora sobre los bosques, de vez en cuando se encontraban a un hambriento fácil de lidiar prefiriendo rodearlo para no sostener una batalla o llamar la atención. No quería desgastar sus fuerzas inútilmente, pues en caso de necesitarlas tendría que usarlas cuando hordas los amenazaran, o incluso si algún carroñero deseaba robarlos.

El bosque comenzaba a mostrar algunas viviendas pequeñas, mismas que habían sido saqueadas por otras personas. Entrar a esas casas sería lo equivalente a perder más tiempo del necesario, así que sin pensarlo dos veces prefirieron continuar su marcha hasta que por fin un edificio se levantaba poco a poco ante su vista. El inicio de una ciudad llena de hambrientos estaría esperándolos, y sin un mapa difícilmente podrían rodearla. El camino más corto hacia el otro extremo de la interestatal era pasando la ciudad.

-Bienvenidos… a una sucursal más del infierno. -Se repetía a sí mismo mientras que Dan tan solo emitía un leve gruñido.

Con toda la resignación decidieron adentrarse a esa selva llena de asfalto, "K" sostenía su guadaña listo para usarla en caso de ser necesario, ahora todo dependería de la suerte misma y de no toparse con una horda completa de hambrientos.

De repente sintió la mano de Dan tomar su muñeca, y con ceño fruncido le prestaba atención para verificar lo que deseaba.

-Dan… No hay tiempo para juegos, es mejor mantenernos lejos de la luz del sol para no ser interceptados. -Indicaba el pelinegro; sin embargo Dan se mostraba estático emitiendo un sonido gutural un tanto distintos a los que le conocía. -Dan, en serio, no tenemos tiempo para juegos.

Aquel rubio cenizo dirigía su mirada al lado izquierdo conduciendo con dificultad su mano señalando a ese mismo punto con el dedo índice, como si algo en aquel sitio fuera importante y requiriera toda la atención, algo especial que deseaba pregonarlo pero desafortunadamente sus cuerdas vucales estaban atrofiadas para hacerlo.

-Dan, sea lo que sea no hay tiempo.

El rubio cenizo no se movía, tan solo lo escuchaba gruñir y sin decir nada más se conducía con torpeza a ese lugar que parecía estarlo llamando. El pelinegro al ver que se apresuraba hacía lo mismo para seguirlo esperando no fuese una emboscada o una trampa creada por los carroñeros de esa ciudad. Durante su andar por los bosques, las ciudades y todos los sitios donde hubiera personas vivas también existía un patriarcado, líderes o cabecillas de grupos que incitaban a los más débiles a comerse unos a otros si era preciso.

-¡Dan ven acá!- No deseaba gritar, sin embargo susurraba lo bastante y razonablemente fuerte para que su compañero lo escuchara; no obstante aquel rubio hizo caso omiso a su petición continuando con su torpe caminata hasta ese sitio donde consideraba debía estar.

Accediendo a ese nuevo arrebato por parte de su compañero desistió de hacerle entrar en razón decidiendo seguirlo para evitar que fuera a lastimarse o incluso a perderse. Caminaba detrás suyo con la guadaña sostenida por el mango y con la otra la culata de una pistola que llevaba para casos de emergencia; si bien no la utilizaba continuamente, le servía para protegerse de los carroñeros y ladrones. Agradecía no verse en la necesidad de gastar munición inútilmente.

Dan continuaba la marcha como si en verdad algo muy importante lo llamara desde lejos, sus pasos eran un tanto apresurados; a pesar de no contar con varias habilidades psicométricas pudo conservar algo de destreza en sus extremidades. El pelinegro lo seguía a una distancia prudente por si algunos caníbales se encontraban para emboscarlos, pero al pasar algunos segundos miró con que el rubio cenizo se detenía. Echó un último vistazo a la periferia sintiéndose aliviado de estar fuera de ojos putrefactos, merodeadores, y acechantes.

-¿Qué carajos haces Dan? debemos irnos- Espetaba el pelinegro hincándose a un par de centímetros de donde el otro se encontraba.

-Ghhr- El rubio cenizo miraba con ojos perdidos el suelo, como si algo en la tierra le llamara la atención.

-No hay nada aquí, no hay comida, ni un maldita manzana mordida y enterrada- Daba un largo suspiro detestando decepcionarlo. -Hora de cruzar la ciudad o será mas tarde- Volvía a colgarse la mochila mirando el objetivo que seguramente los esperaría infestado de un centenar de caníbales. -Debemos estar preparados, sin auto no creo que podamos hacer mucho, tenemos que caminar en las sombras.

El pelinegro hacía una referencia a replegarse lo más posible a la oscuridad para evitar ser interceptados por hambrientos o ladrones. Conocía las anarquías que se habían creado apartir del brote y probablemente en aquel sitio existiría una organización mínima de ocho sobrevivientes contando al líder junto a los sub líderes. No le apetecía ser atrapado, pues si alguno de ellos llegase mirar a Dan no dudaría en atravesarle el cráneo con una bala de nueve milímetros.

Tenía por bien sentado que la cautela podría abarcar mucho más territorio que la fuerza bruta. Muchos con quienes se había topado desde el inicio de la catástrofe pensaban que la unidad, los grupos, las comunidades podía significar la supervivencia de todos los miembros. No obstante como toda buena multitud, también era llamativa tanto para humanos como hambrientos.

Se sentía afortunado al contar con sigo mismo, la compañía de Dan y ahora esa guadaña tan eficaz como cualquier arma de fuego le daban toda la seguridad con la que contaría hasta tiempo indefinido.

Miraba que la atención de su compañero se centralizaba en en el suelo, en aquel espacio de tierra donde no existía nada salvo algunos restos de basura, unas cuantas envolturas de lo que anteriormente era comida para perro y hojas secas. Nada salvo el espacio que con tanta concentración el rubio cenizo se encontraba.

-Dan- El pelinegro le tocaba el hombro. -Es hora de irnos, aqui no hay nada, si oscurece será complicado encontrar refugio ¿Si comprendes?

No esperaba que le respondiera, nunca lo hacía, tan solo su forma de mirar, de gruñir, de hacer sonidos guturales era el único canal de comunicación que sostenía. Había aprendido a interpretarlo durante ese tiempo que a esas alturas le parecía completamente normal. Sin embargo esta vez aquel rubio no le hacía caso alguno, colocaba ambas manos con dificultad sobre la tierra tomando dos puñados generosos.

-¿Que haces? ¡Deja eso Dan!-

En aquel instante el pelinegro sintió un rechazo al intentar detenerlo, le había retirado la mano de manera algo brusca. Dan no tenía fuerzas, al menos no las de un humano normal que podía luchar o disparar, mientras tanto su compañero solo se quedaba estático ante esa acción pues jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera tan terca y caprichosa. Lo consideraba como un niño, como un crio al que cuidaba como si fuera una extensión misma de sí, pero contadas ocasiones lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

El rubio cenizo tomaba una, dos, tres puñado de tierra arrojándola al otro extremo con tanta fuerza, o al menos la que su cerebro le daba a comprender. Su compañero intuía que trataba de desenterrar algo, como si fuera pate de un juego parecido al de la búsqueda del tesoro escondido. No obstante le parecía descabellado permitirle continuar con ese arrebato de lo más tonto.

-Dan.. esto es demasiado ¡Hora de irnos!- Aquel chico de cabello negro intentaba levantarse, sin embargo el rubio lo tomaba con algo de fuerza la muñeca obligandolo a desistir. Esa acción le inquietó un poco, a decir verdad comenzaba en verdad a asustarle.

-Dan, sabes que esto no esta bien- Le tocaba el hombro con tacto, con ternura, apesar de la musculatura prominente del rubio podía sentirlo tan frágil como una hoja de cristal.

Nunca se atrevió a pensar lo que había sucedido con Dan desde aquella noche en la que sin desearlo había llegado a su vida. Recordó con detenimiento el momento exacto en el que luchaba por la supervivencia enfrentando el brote mismo, las sirenas de las patrullas, observar como primer espectador un sin numero de coches estrellarse hasta explotar. No deseaba hacer memoria sobre la hora desesperada, el momento exacto en que no había hambrientos; sino pánico esparcido ante toda la población.

Tampoco comprendió la nueva naturaleza de Dan, la manera en que había perdido todos sus sentidos como si un retraso mental de suma seriedad lo invadiera segundo a segundo. Consideraba que ese hombre era ahora el nuevo eslabón perdido, la especie más rara entre los suyos. Un hambriento… Sin serlo. Pero ahora lo observaba comportarse como uno, perder los estribos al empecinarse en cavar con sus propias manos con la espera de encontrar algo, como si lo que estuviera esperándolo fuera importante.

Sintió miedo.

-Dan..- Intentaba tranquilizarse, pues a diferencia de los otros aquel rubio no lo había atacado, de hecho no atacó a nadie desde que lo encontró hace algunos meses atrás.

El rubio continuaba desenterrando, tomando puños de tierra con sus manos llenandose las uñas con las que su compañero tendría que lidiar cuando lo ayudaba a asearse. Constantemente miraba la forma desesperada en que lo hacía, lo escuchaba emitir gruñidos a causa del esfuerzo, de la poca adrenalina que su cuerpo quizá producía; pues todo aquello no era adjudicable a los impulsos nerviosos como los demás caníbales.

Sintió un poco de lástima que lo hiciera solo, dio un largo suspiro tomando otro puñado de tierra junto a el para sonreir de manera amplia. Lo miraba empatizando con él, después de todo jamás le negaba algo con lo que se sintiera cómodo, y si aquello le satisfacía por el momento lo haría con gusto.

-Está bien, lo haremos juntos pero espero que en dos o tres minutos te hartes de esto Dan Clark- Le volvió a mirar. - Si no te amara tanto te cortaría la cabeza por fastidiarme mi plan perfecto de cruzar esa jodida ciudad. - Espetaba burlonamente, sin embargo tan solo su compañero le correspondía con un leve gruñido.

Continuaron cavando como si toda la vida se les fuera en ello, puñados de tierra eran arrojados al otro extremo logrando hacer poco a poco un hueco. El pelinegro lo hacía con un poco mas de fuerza, con más ahinco que el rubio apesar de no estar deacuerdo con esa loca idea. En aquel instante, al pasar unos minutos , el pelinegro pudo sentir que la tierra había terminado, una textura lisa se palpó contra sus dedos provocándole un escalofrío.

-Dan, espero que esto no sea lo que creo que es- Lo miraba atónito, sin embargo aquel rubio cenizo esparcía como podía el resto de tierra para despejar la madera con la que se toparon.

-Esto es un ataúd- Inmediatamente el pelinegro se levantaba del suelo mirando contrariado a su compañero, le había extrañado que alguien se dignara a enterrar a una persona sin un señalamiento, pues en aquel sitio no había crucifijos o algun tumulto de piedras como parte de un funeral medianamente decente. Caminó de un lado a otro considerando todo aquello como una pérdida rotunda de tiempo.

-¿Lo ves? Eso era lo que tanto querías encontrar, ahora debemos irnos Dan, la noche está a punto de caer y no quiero lidiar con mas putas sorpresas.- El pelinegro deseaba fumar, pero se vió limitado por la escasez de nicotina.

Mientras tanto el rubio cenizo no se movía de su lugar, se quedaba mirando a ese féretro terminando de despejarlo de la tierra lentamente; lo hacía con mucho cuidado, incluso con cierta devoción, como si lo que se encontrara en el interior fuera algo preciado.

-Quizá… sea un familiar tuyo- Concluía volviéndose a sentar para observar. - Creo que después de todo también recuerdas a los que perdiste- Lo tomaba del hombro. -Dan, si quieres podemos guardar un minuto de silencio en su honor pero debemos continuar.

El otro se quedaba estático por un momento, no obstante sus dedos se dirigían a la abertura frontal que se utilizaba para mostrar el rostro de quienes estaban dentro. Dan intentaba abrirlo con su fuerza nula comenzando un poco lento hasta casi desesperarse por abrirlo. Mientras tanto el chico de cabello negro le tomaba las manos para que no continuara.

-Déjalo Dan, no puedes hacer eso… si lo haces probablemente… Salga de ahí dispuesto a comerme, así que si no deseas que sea la cena de este familiar tuyo es mejor que lo dejes por la paz. - Intentaba que el otro le comprendiera, pues si llegaba a liberar lo que había en el interior era casi seguro que emergería con ganas de carne fresca.

El rubio cenizo omitía la sugerencia, pues se esforzaba por abrir aquel espacio de manera arrebatada. Mientras tanto su compañero sabía que no era fácil hacerlo entrar en razon, no había aprendido a tratar con él desde el brote, lo unico que le restaba era prepararse para cualquier cosa, así que empuño de nuevo la guadaña posicionando la punta de la guadaña al frente.

Con trabajos, al cabo de algunos minutos Dan logró hacer que cedieran las cerradoras, el rechinido lento y acompasado era el comienzo de lo que sería una espeluznante película de terror si no estuviesen ya dentro de una. El pelinegro pasó saliva con dificultad dispuesto a estaquear el cráneo de quien estuviera en el interior; no le diría a su compañero del plan, no obstante no podía arriesgarse a recibir una letal mordida.

Cuando por fin el rechinido cesaba, algo en aquel chico de la guadaña se removió un poco, pues efectivamente había una persona en el interior del féretro, un cadáver debidamente cuidado con el afán de darle una sepultura solemne y decente. Abrió los ojos como platos, se sorprendía sobremanera al comprobar el estado de lo que identificaba como una chica de aproximadamente diez y nueve o veinte años de edad.

-Dan…

Se atrevía a decir quedándose sin habla, sin palabra alguna al comprobar que jamás en su vida había visto un cuerpo en un estado casi perfecto. Ese mismo no despedía el aroma típico de los cadáveres, el olor putrefacto que ocasiona el estado progresivo de descomposición, ni siquiera alguna muestra de ropa sucia.

-¿Esto es lo que tanto querías encontrar?- Lo miró. -¿Ella es algo tuyo?

El rubio cenizo continuaba con la mirada fija en la joven finada y al mismo tiempo giraba su cabeza negando como respuesta ante la pregunta. Si bien Daniel Clark no podía comunicarse por lo menos comprendía el lenguaje básico de señas; en ese instante su compañero de cabello negro la observaba.

-La tierra lleva compactada algunos dias, yo diría que aproximadamente de uno a dos meses- Daba un largo respiro. -Lo que no comprendo es la razón por la que no se ha convertido en un hambriento.

No esperaba a que Dan le propiciara las respuestas, sin embargo tan solo tomaba la mano de su compañero incitandolo a tocarle el cuello tan blanco y suave cuello aún al descubierto junto a una blusa de color amarillo claro. La mano levemente temblorosa se dirigía poco a poco a ese sitio donde el rubio lo conducía. Tenía por bien sentado que de tratarse de una amenaza no se atrevería a realizar dicha acción tan suicida.

Cuando por fin pudo tocar a la chica notaba la frialdad en su piel, las bajas temperaturas y la falta de pulsaciones eran la clara muestra de ello. El chico de la guadaña miraba a su compañero algo confundido, no comprendía el motivo por el que se había empeñado en desenterrar un cadáver de algunos días; aunque bien conservado, de algunos días.

-Dan… Esta chica esta muerta- Indicaba de manera contundente; no obstante su compañero le sostenía la mano con más fuerza ejerciendo presión sobre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Dan.. En serio que esta chica esta muerta, no es una broma- El rostro del pelinegro se mostraba serio, a veces tenía que tener mano firme con Dan para evitar que hiciera locuras.

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario tomaba con algo de fuerza la mano de su compañero indicandole que no debía soltar aquel cuerpo. Emitía un leve gruñido, concentraba toda su atención en aquella chica que yacía sobre la madera fría recién exhumada, su mirada grisácea, sin vida, tan apagada colocaba sus pupilas en la rubiecita.

-Dan…

Al escucharlo, aquel rubio cenizo colocaba su mano libre sobre el rostro de su compañero, aquello le daba a entender que debía cerrar los ojos por algún motivo. Entonces, a regañadientes accedió como si se tratara de uno más de sus tontos caprichos infantiles y arrebatados. Respiró profundamente continuando con aquel juego que le parecía absurdo, sin embargo algo llamaba su atención sobremanera.

Unos segundos pasaron para que un acontecimiento inesperado se presentara. Tomó aire por segunda ocasión ejerciendo ahora por si mismo la presión contra el cuello de la chica; conocía de mediciones, de tiempos, los mismos que se utilizaban en la medicina básica. Se quedaba atónito negándose a dar crédito de lo que sus propios dedos testificaban, contuvo la respiración por un par de segundos para comprobar una y otra, y otra vez que no era producto de su imaginación.

Aquella chica rubia todavía tenía pulso.

Tomó otra gran cantidad de aire, aunque a estas alturas hubiese preferido la nicotina para tranquilizarse. Si bien aquella chica había sido sepultada en aproximadamente uno o dos meses simplemente se hubiese convertido en otro más de los hambrientos. Se dedicó a observar alguna causa del ahora supuesto deceso, tomó con cuidado su cabeza mirando que tenía una apertura craneal.

-Herida de bala, aproximadamente nueve milímetros- Examinaba. -Trauma en parietal derecho. -Suspiraba, pues había muchas dudas, demasiadas incógnitas que ni en su calidad de médico podía responderse. - ¿Cómo es que su corazón sigue latiendo?

Aquel descubrimiento fue algo totalmente diferente y radical comparado con todos los días que habian estado como nómadas luchando por la supervivencia. Habían visto de todo un poco, desde hambrientos descuartizados, desmembrados arrastrándose por los suelos para conseguir aunque fuese un bocado de carne fresca, no obstante nada igual como aquella chica sepultada en el féretro de madera. Al mismo tiempo sentía más curiosidad por el comportamiento de su compañero, del hombre convertido en hambriento que había descubierto, intuído, percibido el debil latido de aquella chica como una señal de ayuda.


End file.
